


'Alone protects me'

by c_and_o



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Portraits, Realistic, black paper, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_and_o/pseuds/c_and_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my last portrait of Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock. The reference picture was a lovely photo I've seen on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Alone protects me'

I'm a young hobbyist artist from Portugal. If you enjoy my work, please leave a comment or visit my artistic page: [facebook.com/oliveira.artwork](facebook.com/oliveira.artwork)

 

Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
